Title pending
hold onto your pants incoming fanfic ahead its gonna be a biggin im gonna need a coder and an editor also an artist eventually but that can wait Im gonna start adding stuff ( b owo)b ------ |-|Foreword= oooo look I'm doing something WARNING THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE SOFT OR DONT LIKE: MILD LANGUAGE, SLIGHTLY SUGGESTIVE TOPICS, OR DRUG/ALCOHOL REFERENCES. this story is about real life okay if you don't wanna know about the bad things then don't read it thanks. |-|pending??? - V.1= =Part One= It was a cold day, a fierce wind pouring down the streets like a vengeful spirit. Dismal and wintery, the sky was a blank canvas; dull white and drab and empty. I had enveloped my scales in a lavish white coat, the furred hood wrapping warmly around my neck. Nearly all of my lime-yellow scales were concealed, either under my clothes, scarf, matching hat, or the round black sunglasses perched on the bridge of my nose - an outfit that probably costed more than most dragons made in a year. It was dark but i still wore the sunglasses: the scales around my eyes were still beaten black. Pride is me and i, pride - if anyone was to see that i could be affected by anything, they'd have to try much harder. I stood among many other dragons; a company only comprised of SkyWings and MudWings. Average middle class dragons dressed in drab neutral tones. Boring. . They all had their cold, windburned snouts pointed down, unlike mine, raised confidently. They all clutched their fists of paper currency, determined to keep them from the greedy claws of the wind. Unfortunately, some soul's pay was whipped past my snout. Someone shouted in despair and cannoned after it, ignoring the small crowd she was plunging into. Her copper scales shot past, her frostbitten claws desperately swiping the air for her money. She chased it with her life, but the wind turned quickly, slamming the paper gold down a storm grate. The SkyWing stopped suddenly and stared sadly at the ground where her money had been. She stayed there for a while. Then the train came. It squealed to a stop in front of the throng, and whooshed a tired sigh as it parked. The doors opened with a lopsided clap, the other dragons filing in and paying their fares. I waited a minute before boarding, and the SkyWing who had chased her money returned, looking crushed. She appeared to be someone who struggled with money. She had chased the dollar with everything she had, since it probably was all she had. I felt bad, especially in my sunglasses that costed more than the train itself. My gut wrenching, i called out. "Hey," i said in her direction. She turned to me, looking devastated and confused, "I'll pay for you." She didn't move, shocked that she was offered help. She cautiously raised her eyebrows. "Me? Um...okay." She responded quietly, stepping on the train. I followed her in, asking where she was getting off. "The stop closest to here" she said. The SandWing accepting the payments seemed aggravated by our slowness. I payed him the small amount for the SkyWing, and a bill over twice as much for mine - i was going as far away from here as possible. He seemed unsurprised, probably because my appearance boasted my wealth. I turned and took the seat closest, next to a grumpy old SkyWing. The car was packed, and the poor SkyWing was nowhere in sight. I shrugged, not really sure why I cared. I settled into my seat, knowing it would be a long ride. The train whistled loudly and started moving. I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness. ---- It was nearly my stop, the windows black and seemingly unmoving, despite the loud clacking of the tracks and rocking of the car. There was no one sitting next to me, or across from me, or even in my peripheral vision. I glanced around as i leaned forward to stretch, seeing only two other dragons on the train; a tired looking SandWing, and the SkyWing i had payed for. The latter was curled up on three of the seats, drooping very pathetically. She had her eyes open, and appeared to be thinking very deep thoughts. She heaved a heavy sigh and adjusted herself. Then she started humming a tune. I was a little confused as to why she was still there, but I figured I wouldn't question it. She probably was just gonna get off at the end of the tracks, like me. I glanced at her for a split second, and she caught me. I tried to play it off, hoping my sunglasses would be excuse enough. It didn't work, because out of the corner of my eye i saw her sit up. I felt my scales burn an embarrassed scarlet, awkwardly trying to pretend I hadn't been staring. I felt my heart thrumming faster, and I cursed myself for getting so worked up over this. Maybe I shouldn't have payed for her. She was suddenly across from me, taking a seat next to me. She cleared her throat to get my attention. I nervously looked over, sedating my scales to a soft sky blue. Her scales were coppery red, with chocolate horns and a golden underside. She was being swallowed by a dramatically oversized sweatshirt, its navy fabric pooling around her waist and wrists. Her snout was narrow and looked a little sickly, thin and bony. Her scales were matted with small scars, bruises, and some smears of dirt. Her eyes were a very clear emerald though, and she was naturally a beautiful dragon. She had only a little smeared makeup on. "I'm gonna have to repay you for getting me on here," she announced in a voice like fire, crackling and dry. She sounded a little playful and kind, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. I adjusted my shoulders and didn't look at her, still trying to be confident. "No you don't, it's fine." I just wanted to get off. This is what happens when you're nice to people. She hissed a chuckle, "Uhm, i do, actually." she retorted playfully. I remained indifferent. "You don't." She rolled her eyes, huffing an exasperated sigh, "You're getting off at this next stop, right? I'll come with you. I'll think of something to pay you back with." She offered it so nonchalantly i had assumed it was a joke, but as my stop neared and minutes passed, she didn't seem to be lying. I didn't respond, keeping my snout in the air. how was she going to pay me back anyways; she has no money! No baggage! No...no anything! All she has is that nasty hoodie...probably some homeless trash looking for free rides wherever she can get them. Ahhg! And I fell for it! Oh moons, I'm so blind. Now she'll probably follow me around and wait for me to fall asleep...and then rob me! Oh but I can't just retaliate; what if she has a weapon?! Oh now I'm screwed. Why did i wear my most expensive coat... The train squeaked to a stop, and the doors opened. I stood, hoping to not look like a victim, and exited. I stepped onto the warm, sun-bleached pavement, not looking back to see if the crook was following me. Dust from the ground billowed around my talons and formed a wispy cape behind my strides. Ahead, i saw the small town that consisted of four buildings. My destination. My eyes set on my holy grail, i began the short trek across the dry earth to the settlement. I could hear footsteps behind me, but feared turning around to investigate. I continued forward, nose in the air, gait long and confident, and my fur-trimmed coattails kicking up a sandstorm. I reached the town in probably a few minutes, not bothering to check my watch. The four buildings - three on one side of the street and one on the other, were a general store (called The Market), a diner (Plain Jane's), a bank (the Silver Savings Bank), and on the other side was a shoddy hotel (Shortgrass Hotel). I had imagined it being a little...nicer. Less...hot and dry and broken. Not wanting to stop - I didn't want to give that burglar any chance to jump me - i went to the diner, its chrome-plated walls reflecting my lime green scales and white coat in distorted lines. I ducked under the red and white striped awning and pushed through the door, suddenly bombarded with antique music and chrome and neon and...emptiness. There was barely a soul in there - two old couples, a barista, and a hostess waitress. I tentatively approached the last mentioned, clearing my throat to get her attention. "Hello?" I asked, and she whirled around. Her scales were a sickly, stretched maple color, unnaturally leathery and soft. She was shorter than me, a little taller than my shoulder. Her snout was smooshed in a bit, and her nose was a tad crooked. Her face was caked with tacky teal eyeshadow and smudged eyeliner. Her old fashioned uniform was no help, nor was the gum that was long dead and whitened. She chewed loudly and exaggeratedly, a bored expression masking her face. She grunted in response, looking up at me as if judging my very existence. "Uh," I began, distracted by her gold tooth, "i need a seat for one." I looked back at the entrance, and saw that no one was there. I sighed in relief - the crook was gone. The SandWing waitress nodded barely and gestured for me to follow her. I did. She led me to the back corner, to a booth against the window. I nodded a thanks and slid onto the springy vinyl bench as she placed a pink papered menu in front of me. And then she was gone. I perused the options, dissatisfied by my findings. Everything was fried. Fast food. Junk. But, it was all very inexpensive - not that that matters though. The building was rather revolting from a design point of view; the floor was a yellowed white and black checker board tile, and the ceiling was plated with elaborate metal panels that sort of reflected the colors below it. There were vintage posters on the walls of famous dragons - singers and musicians and other pop idols of the time. The bar against the opposite wall was high, with rotating stools. The booths were old and torn, designed to look something like old carseats. Red neon lights acted like crown moulding against the roof, glowing with an annoying hum and occasional sputter. A sad jukebox droned in the corner, playing old tunes long forgotten by the modern age. It was a depressing place with depressing inhabitants. I reluctantly decided what my order was going to be and then occupied my wait by thinking. I had escaped the hellish life i was living before - though sadly leaving my entire fortune, fame, and friends - but it was what had to happen. I couldn't stand it anymore... I froze. The SkyWing crook was standing on the far side of the bar, looking around the diner. Her nose in the air, trying to peer over the tables, her head gently bobbing to the beat of the song playing quietly in the corner. I wanted to flash my scales invisible, but i knew it was too late; her eyes locked on me, and she smiled as she made her way over, her oversized sweatshirt now having a small bulge in its pocket. I inhaled sharply. Maybe its a knife. Or a gun. Oh no. She sat down across from me, raising one eyebrow. "Hi again. You're not getting away from me that easily; i still gotta pay you back." She reminded me, though her tone was sincere sounding, I couldn't help but find it sinister. I gulped hard, my fear sending my heart skyrocketing to my throat and nearly spitting it completely out. She was going to kill me! I couldn't just leave though; she might have a gun! I could attack first....but.....she might have a knife, and then I'm screwed. My breathing was heavy, but i tried to act natural; showing fear made you weak. if i kept confident, maybe she would be discouraged and not kill me. Yes, that would be a good plan. Let's do it. I was going to reply, but i was interrupted by the waitress. She bellied over to the table and took out a crumpled sticky note, flattening it out and pulling a pen from her pocket. Her bored expression was unbroken as she asked "Whaddaya want?" She was still chomping obnoxiously on her gum. "A milkshake, please" i said, trying not to stare at her. "Make that two, please" the SkyWing added, her cheerful expression a stark contrast to the waitress. The SandWing grunted and scribbled a note on her little paper and then left, leaving me alone with the monster. I forced myself not to panic. She reached into her pocket and produced a rolled paper, not a standard cigarette. She held it between two claws and lit it with a short plume of fire. It sizzled and flashed, a flake of ash falling to the table. She brushed it off with her elbow and put the cigarette to her lips. After a long drag, she breathed the thick, viscous smoke to the side. I coughed, but she didn't seem to notice. She visibly relaxed and deflated after a second drag, and she blinked slowly. "What's your name?" She asked, mesmerized by the flickering ember on the end of her joint. I gulped. "Im Emmet." She looked skeptical, and took another short drag. "Isn't that a guy's name?" She shivered violently and itched her neck with her shoulder. I coughed again, "Well, it can be; it's an ant." "Aahhh," she nodded, acting like it all made total sense. "Well, nice to meet you Emmet; im Anchor." She extended her talon to shake, but I refused. I sat still, and after a few seconds she shrugged and pulled her arm back. "So yeah I'm gonna have to pay you back for letting me cone with you." I interjected, "Come with me?" I was startled, trying to remember when and if I had said that. She bobbed her head around like a bird, "Well, you payed for my ride here. I figured i could tag along for kicks." If i had been standing I probably would have jumped back. "I'd rather you didn't." I said warily, trying not to be too mean and harsh. Didn't want to make her mad. She exhaled the fluid smoke, raising her eyebrows. "Why not?" Her wings sagged pathetically, and she looked a little hurt. I hissed inwardly, knowing this was dicey. "I have...important things to do, and it would be...inconvenient to have you tagging along." The waitress arrived with two huge milkshakes. She placed them on the table and left without a word. Anchor nearly attacked her drink, downing nearly half of it in mere seconds. I was amazed, and then proceeded to take two small sips of mine. It was too milky. She left her joint smoking, more occupied with the heavy drink in front of her face, nearly as big as her head. "What kind of important things?" She asked curiously, smiling slightly. I furrowed my brow, and responded smoothly with "Something that doesn't require you." I realized how pointed and rude it was after i had said it. I gulped. Please dont kill me. She chuckled, sipping on the scarlet red straw. "Is that a challenge?" She smiled devilishly, her wings perking back up. "No, no it's not. Im saying it doesn't require you." She took a break from her milkshake and took an exaggerated drag on her joint, blowing the smoke in my direction. "Nothing requires me, im a helpful accessory though." "I said no." I said flatly, trying to get her to leave. Anchor was silent for a minute, alternating between her drink and her smoking. She said nothing for a while, and i was incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't drink anymore of my shake. When she finally responded, it was short. She stared directly through my sunglasses, her gaze powerful and mesmerizing. "What happened?" was all she asked, not very questioningly, but rather more concerned. Like she knew what it was but wanted me to acknowledge it. I was taken aback and raised my eyebrows. "What?" She didn't move. "There's a reason you're so mean." I felt a little attacked, but more concerned about how she had come to that conclusion. "No there's not." She laughed lightly as if i had told a not-very-funny joke. "Yes there is. And I'm gonna find out what it is." She leaned a little closer over the table. I was worried. "How are you gonna do that?" I tried to sound intimidating. She laughed, probably at my attempt to scare her. "By coming with you, duh!" She paused her laughter to take a long, healthy drag on her joint. I shook my head curtly, shutting her down. "You're not coming with me." There was a pause as she exhaled the smoke. She raised one eyebrow, an impish smirk on her lips. "And how do you plan" she adjusted her weight to her other side, "to do that?" She took a smug breath on her cigarette, not shattering her confident expression. I cursed. She got me. -----